Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Software and/or hardware applications can be used to display, generate, and communicate electronic communications, such as electronic mail, short messages, blog entries, web pages, etc. Some of these software applications can receive a number of electronic communications and can display the received communications; for example, sorted by a sender's name or time of reception.
Additional software and/or hardware applications can be used to manage meetings and generate corresponding meeting notices. A meeting notice is typically generated by (or on behalf of) one or more hosts and informs one or more invitees that a meeting is scheduled at a given time. In some cases, the meeting notice can include a meeting time and/or additional information, such as document(s) associated with the meeting.